


The Last Champion of Gaea EXTRAS

by urisarang



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Attempt at Humor, Christmas Party, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multiverse, Quentin Beck Is A Good Guy, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang
Summary: Little stories of Quentin Beck and Peter Parker mostly(don't worry Beck is a good guy cause that's my jam).Extras that didn't make the cut for the main story line, alternate choices, and anything and everything in between that is set in the Universe of my Last Champion of Gaea story.  Can be read on their own as notes have a run down of needed backgroundEach chapter will be its own thing and I'll update the work's tags accordingly.  I promised no smut in my main story so if I feel the need to write it...it's going here xD
Relationships: Quentin Beck & Avengers Team, Quentin Beck & Tony Stark, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Last Champion of Gaea EXTRAS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Last Champion of Gaea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20058541) by [urisarang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/urisarang/pseuds/urisarang). 



> These will all stem from my other story but if you don't want to read it(fair enough its over 100k and unfinished currently) here is what you need to know for them to make sense:
> 
> Quentin Beck is a good guy, he has magic powers and is the avatar of a Goddess, Gaea, and is from another universe. He showed up at the battle for the gauntlet and helped turned the tide of battle so Tony could live because I love Tony <3
> 
> Peter helped him deal with the loss of his world and his family and they spent a lot of time together and feelings happened cause fuck yeah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is set sometime after chapter 12, but there is no drama between Tony and Quentin that made things awkward. They just chose different paths and ignored their feelings for each other longer in this. Set a year and a half later and without all the angsty stuff. :D

It's been a year since Peter last saw Quentin, like nothing bad or awkward happened between them, they just went on different paths. Quentin left not long after Peter graduated high school to go study this world's magic with the wizards and Peter went off to college. Even though he hasn't seen the man from another universe in a long time the torch he's carried for him since almost the moment they met is still burning brightly.

Not that Peter was saving himself for the other man who probably wouldn't look twice at Peter, at least not _that_ way. Peter went on dates and had a few short relationships, although thankfully none ended quite so fiery as his short one with Liz. Following Tony's advice to let loose and experiment away while he has the excuse of college in case it ended up not his thing Peter dated both men and women. Unlike some of the advice Tony has given him over the years this one was solid.

As it turns out he likes both men and women just fine, although he finds it way, way easier to talk to dudes. There is just something about a pretty girl that makes him tongue tied where as a pretty guy he's just fine with. It was a good experience all around even if it didn't work out with any of them. He learned a lot about relationships and himself during that time.

So why is it that he's nervous for Tony's Totally Awesome Avenger Christmas Shindig? He knows for a fact it's because Quentin, and his other worldly beautiful eyes will be there. Tony had to practically twist the guy's arm to get him to show, ended up citing half a dozen articles on cultural appreciation and that if Quentin didn't at least show up to observe that he was basically spiting on one of this world's most famous traditions.

Peter knows this because Tony complained about it to him on several occasions at great, rambling length. Eventually Tony sold him on it after he told Quentin that most the Avengers aren't even Christian, what with being aliens, brain washed assassins, or Gods themselves but they still show up to party and have fun with their friends despite it.

So that is how Peter finds himself at Not Another Avenger Base 7 with the party going full swing already as he got held up helping an elderly man with his groceries and then cleaning his apartment and ended up fashionably late. Peter's entrance goes unnoticed for a time so he just watches as different Avengers gather into groups for their merry making.

Thor, of course, is beyond plastered -- it would go against his religion of celebration to not be. Peter can tell by the way Cap is swaying next to him with an arm on his shoulder that Thor must have brought the good stuff. The kind of stuff that can get Gods and super soldiers drunk.

Cap's face is relaxed and his smiles come easy, something Peter isn't used to seeing. The man has been so serious for so long he was starting to think the man forgot how to have fun in his advanced years -- good for him. His best bro for all of time is sipping at his own goblet(because of course Thor brought goblets) and the worry lines on his face have relaxed but he's not so far gone as Cap.

His eyes are scanning the room on constant lookout, especially with Cap under the influence, and as such he's the first one to notice Peter's arrival. He raises his drink and gives a tiny nod in greeting. He hasn't been a man of many, if any, words as long as Peter has known him. He's heard from Tony that he's gotten a lot better since he tried to murder him that one time or three, but the ladies man he was of times long past doesn't look like it will ever make a return.

Peter gets that, somethings change you so you can never again be who you were before. He'll never be the carefree kid he was before Toomes, but it's not like it's entirely a bad thing. He's wiser and more careful from that terrible experience and after a long time he's gotten to the point he doesn't even get claustrophobic anymore.

Peter waves at him with a smile and continues wandering through the party feeling lighter just seeing so many of the heroes he's known to be serious letting go for once. It makes him feel better about his decision to take off the next year of college, he needs a break -- one that doesn't come along with homework and tests. 

Don't get Peter wrong college has been great, but seeing how carefree everyone is right now makes it really hit home that maybe he should have taken a gap year like May had suggested. Well, better late then never right? He'll take the rest the year off, maybe travel a bit and see where the winds take him like May had done in her youth.

"Pete! You made it!" Tony shouts throwing his arms wide when he catches sight of his son from another mother. "Almost thought you were gonna ditch us for a lame college party." Tony gives him a big hug, something he's grown more and more comfortable doing since he started a family. He was never big on touchy feely crap as he liked to put it, but Morgan warmed up his cold fusion reactor of a heart real quick.

Peter returns the hug happily, he's always been the touchy feel type and will take any hug any time. Tony's hugs though? Those are special, he hugs him like he does Morgan, like he really does think of Peter as his kid and that touches a special place in Peter's heart. It reminds him of Ben, but in like the best of ways.

"I wasn't going to miss your party for the world old man." Peter jokes as Tony lets go to put his hand over his heart in mock offense.

"Old man? I'll have you know that with Thor and the geriatrics here the mean average age in the room is over 400 so I'm just a teeny bopper like you." Peter cringes at old slang but Tony just plows right on as he always does. "So how's college? Hope you didn't do anything I wouldn't do cause that list is frighteningly small and super lame."

"It's been good Tony." Peter answers completely ignoring the rest of what he said. "Thinking of taking a gap year though. Maybe sight see, you know without monsters, an alien invasion, or a hero civil war this time."

"You're never going to let me live that down are you? A guy brings a minor to a super hero fight one time and that's all he hears. It was just the ONE TIME." Tony waggles his finger at Peter, "You can't blame me for the space thing, that was all on you so don't even start."

Peter laughs, as much fun as it is to text and call Tony you don't really get the full experience unless you're face to face. The guy has an insane amount of energy for his age, and he has this aura about him that just draws you in and makes you hang on his every word. The teen had out grew the hero worshiping phase a while back, but even still The Great Tony Stark has this presence about him.

"So it wouldn't be one of my parties if there wasn't a surprise or a prank involved," Tony throws his arm over Peter's shoulders and lowers his voice so no one can over hear. Peter turns his head and can feel nervous energy building back up in him at Tony's words. The thing with Tony Surprises is that it is always a 50/50 gamble. 

It will either be ground breaking/amazing, or a roaring inferno of a disaster. Usually a bit of both. 

"So I figured since it's tall, dark, and magical's first Christmas he should get to experience some of our traditions first hand." Tony twists them so that Peter is looking up at a nearby doorway and he sees hanging mistletoe. Peter's eyes dart around the room and now that he's looking he can see them _everywhere_. Nearly every single doorway, corner and available spot has some of it hanging.

Oh boy.

"You missed Thor's enthusiastic participation when I explained it to him. Oh man you should have seen Scarlet's face. It was bright red, like literally red with her magic. I wasn't sure if she was going to kill him or marry him when he finally let her up for air." Tony lets out a fond sigh, "Ahh to be young and sheltered."

"Oh look there is less good looking me coming in now." Peter's heart flutters in his chest as he turns and sees Quentin walk through a doorway only to run into a waiting Pepper who points up with an apologetic smile before she gets on her tip toes and gives Quentin a kiss on the cheek. 

Though the beard covers what must be a blush on his cheeks its clear to see how shy he is about it from his expression. Pepper then turns to where Tony is standing with Peter and raises her eyebrow at her husband in challenge.

"Damn that beautiful and devious wife of mine. She knew about this plan, but she wasn't supposed to participate!" Tony grumbles as he releases Peter and marches over to his smirking wife. Peter shakes his head, they really are perfect for each other. No one else could keep up with Tony's antics and actually one up him so well as she can and does do on a nearly daily basis.

"Pep, Pepper, love of my life. Star in my sky, mother of my child~" Tony sing songs to her as he approaches and her smile turns more real and full of warmth. "I know he's the new model of your's truly but come on you know experience is where it's at. Don't go tossing me to the curb just yet."

Quentin looks between the two of them uncomfortable for a moment until Tony gives him a big wink that makes his shoulders relax. Big mistake around Tony. As soon as his defenses drop Tony is on him like a handsy date in a dark theater. Where Pepper's kiss on the cheek was sweet Tony's is anything but. He runs his hands through Quentin's hair messing it up as much as he can while he attacks his mouth.

Quentin's arms fly out at his sides and wave around comically in surprise not knowing what to even do for a moment before Tony releases him with a loud smack and pulls back. As jealous as the kiss might have made Peter he can't deny the stirrings of desire that build in his lower stomach at the sight of Quentin post kiss.

His hair is a delightful mess, his lips hang loose and a little red from the assault and he's breathing heavily eyes wide in shock. He looks damn good all kissed out, it makes Peter's hands itch at his sides wanting to reach out.

"Wow okay, that was, that was better than I thought it would be. So good I think I need to go off into another room so my lovely wife can kick my ass in private like adults do." Tony announces and Pepper just covers her face with her hands in embarrassment before her walking disaster of a husband is dragging her off.

Quentin just stands there in total shock not moving as he watches them leave. He stayed with them at the Avenger headquarters for a few months but apparently in his time away he must have forgetting just how bad the Tony Factor is. Peter takes pity on him and walks over to talk, but makes sure to stay out of the way of the mistletoe. No way he's following that kind of show with his own.

"Hey Quentin." He greets and the man blinks and sort of comes back to himself. His jaw snaps shut from where it was hanging open this whole time and he turns to look at Peter and the teen can see the wheels turning in his head for a moment as he pushes whatever that was with Tony out of his head.

"Oh hey Peter. Long time no see, how have you been?" He asks reaching his hand out for a shake that Peter gladly returns. His hands are warm and surprisingly soft for how big of a man he is. Peter shakes his hand for a second or two longer than he should before releasing the older man's hand with an apologetic smile.

"Oh you know, been keeping busy with school. Um, how about you? How is it with the wizards? Learn any cool spells or level up yet?" Peter jokes but it flies right over his head, which is fine. His jokes are usually lame at best and it's not like the guy is likely to have played video games in his free time to be able to understand the reference. 

"It's actually been extremely interesting and eye opening to stay with them, although if I'm going to be honest with you. . ." Quentin leans over to whisper conspiratorially to Peter, "I missed the kind of crazy that can only happen here with you guys. The sorcerers are amazing people, but not so big on fun so it's been kind of. . .I hate to say it, but boring. Not saying I was ready for Tony and his antics quite yet, but it's been nice to see so many people running around enjoying themselves."

"I totally get that, I've just been people watching since I got here honestly." Peter admits.

"Oh what's that?" Quentin asks interested, Peter had nearly forgotten that there is still so much the other man doesn't know yet. Especially if he has been staying with the wizards this whole time Peter can't imagine them taking time to teach him slang.

"So it's like where you just watch people. But like not in a creepy way? Like it's nice to watch other people enjoying themselves and having fun. I'm kind of, well you know, awkward as hell so I feel better just watching instead of being involved most the time." Peter shrugs, he's accepted and come to terms with his social awkwardness at this point so he isn't ashamed of it anymore. It just is.

Quentin crosses his arms and looks around the room for a moment before he turns back to Peter.

"I guess I do that a lot too. Mostly because I don't know what they are talking about and have nothing to add to the conversation, it's easier to just observe and pick up social cues and learn that way for me. It is actually really funny to think I would become, what does Tony call it? A wallflower was it? Anyway, back on Gaea I was always the center of attention with eyes on me when I was in a room." Quentin shrugs his shoulder and a soft smile twists his lips.

"I kind of like it, just being able to show up and enjoy myself and not have to worry about everyone. I don't think I ever really enjoyed a party before, especially the ones they threw in my honor, before back home. This is nice, relaxing and a lot less stressful." 

"Hey, so since that's my favorite pass time how about we do it together? Like I do it with Ned all the time, trust me its way more fun with two people." Peter asks as nonchalantly as he is capable of. Just two dudes hanging out watching people, that's all. Quentin's eyes light up as he grins.

"That sounds great, thank you." God he's so sincere with his heart on his sleeve its plain for Peter to see how relieved the man is to have someone to hang out with at the party as a quasi guide. Just like old times when he would show him around Queens.

They walk around the party, Peter makes sure to avoid the many, many traps of mistletoe Tony had set up. Good lord, he must have a few hundred set up all over the place. Quentin offers him a quiet and shy thanks every time Peter stops him or turns him to avoid walking under it. 

As much a Peter would love to make out with the man, it would feel wrong to do it like that. He doesn't want to make someone who is already a fish out of water any more uncomfortable. When he was younger, before he went to college and started dating, he probably would have jumped on this golden opportunity but now that he's gotten a little more world wise, and a little bit more mature the thought leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

Just like when he was younger and crushing hard on the older man he throws himself firmly into the friend zone because its clear that's what Quentin really needs. He's more than just a pretty face(although pretty doesn't come even close to doing it justice, cause god damn!) and he deserves to be treated as more. 

And so they walk around the party commenting to each other as they watch the Avengers dance, sing, and drunkenly arm wrestle. Before long they are laughing and having a good time in their own right as they share their observations and crack jokes. Peter spends a lot of time explaining things like beer pong("That's not even a Christmas thing Tony!" Pepper shouts upon discovery), and the cookies left out that no one is allowed to eat because they are for a fictional character.

Time flies when you're having fun as they say and before Peter knows it an hour has passed, he only notices because of the vibration of the alarm on his phone going off in his pocket. He reaches inside and turns it off without looking and slides it back into his pocket. Quentin eyes him a little strangely.

"Hey if that was important by all means you can answer. You don't have to baby sit me the whole time, I'll be fine."

"What?" Peter asks in confusion his eyebrows drawn together. "Oh that? No that was an alarm, I uh. . ." Peter sighs he'll just have to admit it. "I sort of hate parties usually so I set it as a 'get out of jail free card' so I could leave an hour in without getting guilt tripped by anyone."

"Oh. Okay don't let me keep you." Quentin's face falls, but Peter waves his hands and shakes his head at the older man.

"Oh gosh, no! I'm actually having a great time here with you. I don't want to leave or anything. It's actually been really great to catch up and hang out with you again like we used to. I missed it." Peter admits a little shyly, but it's worth it when the frown on Quentin's face melts away into a bright smile.

"I've missed it too, and you." The older man admits, "You know you were my first real friend I made right? Everyone else didn't seem to know what to do with me, but it was never like that with you. You treated me like a regular person and took time out of your day to show me around Queens much like you're here doing it again at this party."

Quentin turns and places his hand on Peter's shoulder making his heart jump in his chest as those gorgeous blue eyes stare into his own. Peter could spend hours staring into those eyes and at the beautiful soul behind them. They are so full of warmth and unashamed gratitude Peter thinks he'd feel warm in the arctic if he just had Quentin there to look at him like this.

"Thank you Peter, you have no idea how much your friendship means to me. How much I appreciate you, and how glad I am that Tony talked me into coming. . .even despite the awkward mauling in the door way." He says with a laugh breaking the tension and spell he put Peter under with his heartfelt confession.

"Me too. Well not the kissing part, I managed to dodge all of those with my spidey sense thank god. But like, I mean with seeing you again. It's been, well great! We should hang out again, you know when you're not busy with the whole wizarding stuff of course."

"Actually I have been thinking about taking a break from that for now, I've been here for coming up on two years and there is still so much of this world I haven't seen. Still so much I don't know about my new home. At this point the gaps in my knowledge of day to day things is frankly embarrassing, it is well past time I went out and explored the world, my new home."

"That's pretty funny, I was just telling Tony that I was going to take a break from school and travel after the holidays. Huh, great minds think alike don't they?" Peter jokes bumping his shoulder into Quentin's. "Maybe we could travel together, be good for company and I'll keep you out of too much trouble."

"Really? You would really want to do that with me?" Quentin asks in surprise.

"Well yeah, of course I would. You're pretty awesome and I know we sorta talked about it that one time at the park, but then we ended up doing different things. I meant it then, and I mean it now. Only if you wanted of course though." Peter suddenly feels nervous, like he's put too much of himself out there when Quentin is quiet for a long moment.

"I'd really like that." Quentin says and Peter lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding in relief. Quentin looks about the room a little out of sorts himself before he turns back to Peter. "I don't know about you but I'm feeling a little stuffy in here, maybe we could go outside and catch our breaths for a minute?"

"That sounds perfect actually. Get some quiet, the background noise of so many people talking can get to me after a while too."

Peter leads them out onto the balcony and as soon as the cool night air hits his face he feels infinitely better. He hasn't had problems with claustrophobia in a long time, but there is something about a breath of fresh air outside that sets him at ease even now. Peter leans against the railing and just breathes for a moment before turning to look at Quentin as he joins him.

The older man seems to be getting as much out of the night air as he is if his expression is anything to judge by. The older man looks up at the stars with a gentle longing on his face, Peter can see that the man misses the night sky back on Gaea even now. Probably will forever have that longing, but he is relieved to see that he no longer looks at the sky with sadness like he once had.

It seems during their time apart it wasn't just Peter who had personal growth, it's plain to see just how far the man from another universe has come since the day he first woke up in that hospital suffering a full blown panic attack so long ago. Peter has a soft smile on his face as he watches Quentin look up at the night sky, but he must stare a moment too long because Quentin turns and gives him a questioning look.

"Sorry, didn't mean to stare. It's just-- well it's nice to see you at peace now. You've gone through so much and now just look at you! Going to parties, actually having a good time, and smiling care free. I'm really happy to see you like this Quentin. You deserve to be happy." 

Quentin's face flickers through half a dozen emotions before he goes soft at the eyes and turns to face Peter fully.

"I couldn't have done it without you. You're amazing Peter, from day one you were there to catch me and even more than that-- you were there to help me get back up to my feet. I was at my lowest, but you were there beside me helping me learn to walk on my own again."

They stare into each other's eyes for a long moment not saying anything. Not needing to. They've had a pull towards one another since day one, and while Peter had always known his pull was the _like_ like sort of pull he was never sure with Quentin. Until now. Two friends don't stare deeply into one another's eyes under the moonlight after a heartfelt confession.

A quiet cough comes from inside the Avengers base and it breaks the spell entrancing the two of them. Peter turns to see Thor, Scarlet, a very drunk Cap and a mostly sober Bucky watching them. His face immediately goes bright red at the sight they must make but before he can say anything Thor, with a big grin on his face points enthusiastically upwards above Peter's head.

He tilts his head up and can see a strand of mistletoe hanging suspended in midair above his and Quentin's heads by a stream of red magic. His eyes fly to Quentin's who looks up, looks back at the people watching then back to Peter. There is a playful twinkle in his eyes before he reaches over and grabs Peter and dips him.

"Is this okay?" He breathes next to Peter's ear making the younger man tremble in is arms before he wraps his own around Quentin and pulls the other man to him instead of answering.

Quentin's lips are soft against his own, there is a second of hesitation on both their parts before they both press closer together in unison. Peter runs his fingers through Quentin's hair as he brushes his lips against the other man's making them open up. Peter takes that as an invite and slips his tongue inside the other man's mouth.

A positively indecent sound rumbles in the other man's throat as Peter's tongue touches his own. Peter explores the other man's mouth shyly for only a single moment before the other man is griping his back tightly and joins in. Their tongues dance around one another, playful but needy. Oh so needy.

Peter has dreamed, literally dreamed of kissing Quentin for longer than he would admit, but all his fantasies didn't hold a candle to the real deal. His groomed beard is surprisingly soft against his face, only scratching just enough to get his blood pumping, and his lips are just as kiss-ably soft as he always thought they looked. 

Oh and the thing's he does with his tongue? Positively sinful, but Peter gives back just as well as he gets. He can feel how much he is affecting the other man from the way his fingers alternate between twitching and digging into his back. Not that Peter is any better off as he slides one hand out of Quentin's soft hair to grip as his back needing to hold on tight to something. 

He could kiss Quentin for hours, would have too if it weren't for a loud yell in the background('I better not find a wizard crashing my party with fancy magic lights when I get out there') that reminds him there is a world outside of kissing Quentin. He pulls back reluctantly and opens his eyes to see Quentin's face next to his own. His eyes are still closed and he's breathing heavily, panting. 

And if he thought Quentin looked good after Tony? Ain't nothing compared to what he looks like now. He looks absolutely 100% wrecked, and Peter did that. When those blue eyes finally reopen it takes everything in Peter to not just dive right back into the kiss. Quentin has always worn his heart on his sleeve, but what Peter sees in those eyes right now makes his stomach flip.

Quentin is looking at him as if he is salvation, water in the desert, and everything he's ever wanted but never thought he could have. Peter knows his eyes must show the same thing, he's never been good at playing his cards close to his chest. Quentin slides his hand up to Peter's face and brushes his cheek tenderly.

"Peter. . ." He breathes out his name like a prayer that has been answered. Overcome Peter leans up presses a soft kiss against those lips once more. It's a tender kiss full of love and wonder so different from the hurried kiss they shared but is almost better in a way. 

"Oh come on! It's one kiss per Mistletoe don't they know that?!" Tony's voice carries over as he yells indignantly. 

"I don't think they care Tony." Pepper responds smartly sipping at her champagne. 

Peter pulls back and offers Quentin a sheepish smile, more than a little embarrassed at the public display but Quentin just leans over and seals Peter's lips in another kiss earning a loud sound of disgust from Tony and distance shouting of how 'Christmas is ruined' and that 'this one really back fired didn't it Tones?' from Rodney.

"Merry Christmas." Peter tells Quentin once the crowd has left to give them back their privacy.

"Merry Christmas Peter." Quentin replies giving Peter's hand a kiss and a little before they turn back to look out at the beautiful night sky together hand in hand. 


End file.
